


Moving Past The Bella-Booty

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Coffee, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/F, Facials, Fantasizing, Futanari, Hangover, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Morning After, Nipple Licking, Public Nudity, Smut, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Yang and Ilia do the natural thing when Sun steals Blake from them: they get drunk.





	Moving Past The Bella-Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Dark_Tenshikage]

Life just wasn’t fair. Blake and Sun had gotten together in the end, leaving Yang and Ilia behind. Depressed and pissed, the two of them teamed up and went on a drinking spree.

They drank, they cried and they rioted. One bar after another kicked them out, until they were all out of options.  
“Fuck Blake!”, Yang yelled into the night. Ilia voiced her assent, and burped.

The two of them stumbled through the night, until they found a park. Ilia flopped down onto a bench and looked up at the stars. Yang stayed on her feet, kicking the dirt.

“Do you think they’re doing it right now?”, Ilia asked.  
“I don’t wanna think about it”, Yang answered and sat down. They were quiet for a while. Now that Ilia had planted the thought in her head, Yang couldn’t stop thinking about Blake and Sun fucking. She could’ve given it to Blake way better than that stupid monkey-face. She would’ve made that pussycat purr all night long…

Yang almost fell asleep, but startled awake when she almost fell off the bench. She looked around. It was still dark, and Ilia was still there, too. She had dozed off.

Yang looked her over. If Blake hadn’t proven to have terrible taste, she might’ve considered Ilia a worthy rival. Her face was cute. The spots on her skin kind of looked like freckles, but Yang knew she had control over their color. In one bar Ilia had ordered a Bloody Mary. She had downed it in one swig, and as the red liquid rolled down her throat she made her skin turn red, from top to bottom. Yang had laughed her ass off and spilled her drink all over herself.

The memory gave Yang some crazy ideas. What would it be like to eat purple pussy? Or spank a tight, green butt. She wondered if Ilia could color her nipples independently of the rest of her skin. Yellow boobs with little cherries on top…

Those ideas made Yang grin, and kind of horny. She absentmindedly rubbed her pussy through her pants and let her eyes wander over Ilia’s body.

“Wait. What the fuck is that?”, Yang blurted out when she noticed a bulge between Ilia’s legs. She shook her awake and confronted her about it.  
“That’s just my dick...”, Ilia yawned and readjusted it. It was hard and straining against her pants. “What about it?”.

Yang’s mouth stood open. She looked at the bulge. The big bulge. Then at Ilia’s face.  
“Are you telling me you had a dick this entire time?”, she asked. Ilia nodded.

Yang whipped out her scroll and ordered a taxi. Then she grabbed Ilia by the arm and dragged her to the street.  
“Where are we going?”, Ilia asked, almost tripping on her wobbly legs.  
“My place. We’re going to fuck”, Yang said matter-of-factly.  
“We are!?”

Yang stopped and turned on her heel.  
“Don’t you get it, Ilia? Blake is drinking banana milk as we speak, if you know what I mean”, she said. Ilia did understand.  
“Straight out of the monkey”, she growled.  
“Exactly!”, Yang shouted. In actuality, Blake and Sun were almost certainly asleep. It was 4 a.m. at that point, but they were too drunk to realize that. “Which is why we’ll show her that we don’t need her! We’re hot! We’ll have awesome sex, way better than Blake ever could’ve given us!”  
“Yeah!”, Ilia shouted. She was really getting into it now.  
“I mean, Blake doesn’t have a dick, right? And check out my tits!”, Yang said and pulled up her shirt. Her heavy boobs jiggled, braless. “Way bigger than Blake’s, right?”  
“Uhu”, Ilia nodded. She was dumbly staring at Yang’s boobs, which the blonde didn’t mind at all, of course.  
“See? We’re amazing. We’re way hotter than that stupid, sexy, beautiful, cat of our dreams! I’m telling you, we’re going to have such amazing sex, we’ll probably forget all about Blake and just date each other!”  
“Fuck yeah!”

After a few minutes the taxi rolled up. The driver stared at them bug eyed. Ilia’s erection was plainly outlined against her pants and Yang had forgotten to pull her shirt back down. They got in, gave him the address and started making out.

Ilia had barely even begun to grope Yang’s tits when the blonde unzipped her pants and pulled her cock out.  
“Holy shit, Ilia”, Yang giggled and kissed her neck. Ilia’s cock was burly, long and a little curved. Supple skin covered most of her glans even when erect. Yang liked the feel of it, and Ilia liked having it touched for the first time.

Ilia moaned a little when Yang suddenly dropped between her legs and started sucking her off. However, she relaxed quickly, leaned back, and enjoyed the ride.

She looked out the window and watched lights fly by in a blur. Ilia absentmindedly put a hand on Yang’s silky hair.  
“Go deeper”, she mumbled and pushed. Yang, who had been slurping the tip exclusively up until then took that to mean that she was to take the whole thing, so she did. “Oh, damn, Yang”, Ilia moaned and her head dropped back. She stared at the car’s ceiling while Yang’s tight throat massaged her cock.

Miraculously, Ilia didn’t cum until they arrived. Maybe it was the alcohol. Regardless, the girls tossed the driver an assortment of Lien that could’ve payed for half a dozen rides and left. Yang, still with her tits out went first, pulling Ilia along by the dick. The cab driver watched them disappear in Yang’s apartment building and shook his head. He loved drunk girls sometimes. Shame they didn’t ask him to come up, he thought. He decided to take a break and rub one out before going back to work.

Back with the scorned lesbians, Yang and Ilia were entangled in clumsy kissing while trying to navigate towards Yang’s bedroom. They fell onto her couch and settled lest they wound up in the bathtub somehow.

They practically tore the clothes off of each other.  
“Okay, here I come”, Yang announced and plopped down on Ilia’s cock. Both of them cried out. Ilia had thought Yang’s throat had been warm and tight, but her pussy was on a whole different level. It was such a snug fit, and soft, and wet, and good! Similarly, Yang had expected Ilia’s dick to be filling, but boy did it fill her well! It was as if the thing was curved specifically to hit all her favorite spots, not to mention how hard and hot it was.

Yang started bouncing right away while Ilia went ahead and shoved her face into her tits. Her nipples required sucking, and Ilia was not one to refuse the call of duty.

The sounds of their rowdy fucking filled the room. Wet, sticky noises, along with bodies slapping and lovers moaning were their soundtrack, and it turned both of them on.

Yang grew weaker as pleasure built up, but Ilia was ready to compensate. When Yang was merely grinding on her, she grabbed her butt, finding it pleasantly plush, and started thrusting hard and fast. Yang started howling when she suddenly came. She shook her head wildly, her golden locks flew this way and that, but Ilia kept drilling her, leading to more climaxes.

“Aren’t you ever gonna cum?”, Yang moaned after the sixth one. Ilia released one of her nipples with a pop to answer.  
“I don’t know. I just can’t! Maybe if I get on top...”. And just like that, Ilia tossed Yang onto her back, climbed on top, and dove right back into her wet pussy.

Ilia pounded her like a bull. Her balls slapped against Yang with every thrust. Now, able to actually see Ilia’s hefty dick entering her, Yang remembered something.

“Hey, ah! Can you change color? Like can you fuck me while blue?”, she asked and brushed hair out of her eyes. Ilia looked surprised, but from one moment to the next she turned blue all over. Yang giggled like an excited little girl. “Ahhh, that’s so fun! You’re dick looks like a dildo now!”, she cried and kissed Ilia.

Yang kept cumming, but for Ilia there was no release in sight. She made Yang get on all fours to try it doggy style. After all, as much as Ilia liked Yang’s boobs, she was an ass-woman at heart. Luckily, Yang had one hell of a booty. Plenty of training had made it a shapely, plush piece of heaven that Ilia could’ve watched bounce all day.

Whatever had kept her from cumming was fading and she felt the bubbling heat in her groin building up.  
“Yang, I’m cumming! Where do you want it?”, she asked and spanked Yang for good measure. It made a satisfying slapping noise. Yang whipped her head around, grinning.  
“Turn red and cum on my face!”, she panted.

Ilia did, and with her big, red trouser snake pointing at Yang’s face, she let loose. Massive bursts of thick semen splashed all across Yang’s face. Ilia hissed and moaned as what felt like months worth of semen shot out. Yang tried to catch whatever she could in her mouth, but there was just too much. It started dripping onto her tits long before Ilia was done.

By the the end of it, Ilia was red and spent, looking down at Yang, who was lapping up the creamy mess she had made.  
“Mmmh, yummy, though I was hoping for cherry flavor”, the blonde said.  
“Pardon?”  
“I thought maybe the taste changes with your color, and I like cherry better than blueberry”. Ilia snorted at what a stupid idea that was. She slumped onto the couch and relaxed.

Yang went to wash her face and returned with a blanket. They huddled up nice and cozy and went to sleep.

* * * * *

When they woke up, the sun was about to set again and they were hungover as shit.  
“Fuck”, they groaned in unison when they tried to move.

Much cussing and aching later, Ilia was sitting at the kitchen table in a big sweater Yang had given her to wear. She watched her host make coffee wearing only underwear; a black sports bra and tight, pink shorts. After spilling drinks all over themselves the night before their clothes needed some time in the wash.

“So, last night was...”, Ilia started with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.  
“Fucking good?”, Yang finished for her, smiled and sipped. Ilia chuckled.  
“That’s an understatement right there. Um… do you wanna exchange numbers or something? We could hang out sometime or...”, Ilia suggested shyly, until Yang simply seated herself in Ilia’s lap and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
“Sure, sounds great”. Ilia was glad to hear that, and felt a little embarrassed. Yang smelled nice after a shower and was barely dressed. She turned pink. Yang laughed and shook her head.  
“It’s so cool that you can do that, Ilia”  
“Thanks”


End file.
